¿Cómo, desde cuando, por qué?
by Hikari-AC
Summary: ¿Cómo, desde cuando, por qué?... Ya no importaba, al diablo con todas aquellas idiotas preguntas, me gusta estar contigo…Cuando quedé dentro de tus redes, desde que empezaste a importarme y porque no puedo dejar de amarte tan fácilmente .Quiero estar contigo Kuroko, en las buenas y en las malas. - KagamixKuroko Yaoi LEMON


_**¿Cómo, desde cuando, por qué?**_

Comenzó a quitarle la camisa a su novio lentamente, causando un leve temblor en este, quien ya tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero color carmesí. Cuando esta ya estaba afuera lo fue empujando suavemente hasta la cama de la habitación del de cabellos rojos, lo único que los iluminaba a ambos era la luz de la luna que entraba por la habitación del ya nombrado, sus manos recorrían el torso del de cabellos azules con máxima delicadeza, para así no perderse ningún detalle de aquel cuerpo tan delicado y pálido. Kuroko tomó a su luz de la nuca acercándolo hasta su boca para fundirse en un beso apasionado, una guerra de lenguas empezó en aquel momento, sería muy difícil de pararla. El de cabellos celestes empezó a tirar ligeramente de la camisa de Kagami, dándole a entender que quería que aquella desapareciera

"_**¿Cómo fue que caí rendido a tus pies? ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de hacerme feliz día a día? Aún no se cómo es que caí rápidamente en tus redes y me deje llevar por tus hermosas emociones y acciones, pequeños detalles que enamoran cada vez más"**_

La camisa del más alto quedó fuera en ese momento, sus besos se hacían cada vez más apasionados y Kuroko no podía evitar gemir debes en cuando entre medio de ese contacto, los labios del mayor le causaban un montón de nuevas sensaciones y la mano del 10 de Seirin tocaba una parte de la sombra que pedía atención desesperada. Kagami se separó y rio brevemente ante las reacciones de su pequeño muchacho, le encantaba eso, solo ellos dos en su cama, entre sabanas, a oscuras.

-K – Kagami – Kun.- Logró pronunciar con dificultad el nombre de su luz mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada.- Ahí n – no…

- ¿Por qué dices que no? Yo se que te gusta Kuroko.- Le susurró a su oído, haciendo que al de cabellos celeste le causara un escalofrió, Kagami sonrió.- Vez a lo que me refiero.

Kuroko se mordía el labio callando algunos gemidos que luchaban por salir, su esfuerzo no duro por mucho más tiempo, la mano de Kagami desabrocho con gran habilidad el pantalón de Tetsuya, dándole paso a la ropa interior. Metió su mano dentro del bóxer negro de su compañero de equipo, causando un ruidoso gemido por parte del más bajo, luego de aquella acción, el de ojos celestes lo miró con deseo, pidiendo más de aquel contacto… Kagami no rechazo el pedido.

Para hacer más cómodo el trabajo, el de cabellos rojos le quitó los pantalones a Kuroko rápidamente, este se limitaba a observar la escena con un rubor ligero en su rostro y sus manos encogidas a la altura de su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con dificultad. Una vez hecha la tarea, Kagami se le acercó, planteándole un beso tierno, suave, un beso lento, empezó a jugar con las orillas de la ropa interior del más bajo, quien enredo ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amor. Se separaron del beso y Kuroko miró hacia abajo, a los pantalones de Kagami.

-Kagami – Kun.- Le susurró esta vez posando su mirada en aquellos ojos rojos que hacían que se desvaneciera rápidamente.- Tus pantalones…

-…¿Mis pantalones?- Preguntó Taiga, haciendo como si no supiera a lo que se refería el muchacho bajo suyo, ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

- Sácatelos, por favor.- Le pidió su sombra para luego relamerse sus labios, pasando una mano peligrosa hasta la orilla de la prenda mencionada, empezó a tironearla ansioso mirando a la luz, y aun que parezca increíble, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos expresaban lujuria pura.

Algo asombrado por la actitud y las palabras del de ojos celestes hace lo pedido por este, los pantalones quedan en algún rincón tirados como toda la ropa que ya se ha ido, Kuroko se abalanzó sobre Kagami, juntando sus labios con los del más alto, rozando ambas pieles suavemente. En la habitación se escuchaban demasiados suspiros y besos, Kuroko comenzó a descender por el ancho y bien formado torso de Kagami, pasando sus manos suavemente hasta llegar a la orilla del bóxer gris de su compañero de equipo.

-Kagami – Kun.- Lo mencionó mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes, Kagami asintió con una sonrisa tierna, acariciándole los cabellos.

Kuroko siguió con su tarea, tomando la ropa interior de Kagami con sus dientes, deslizándola con una lentitud desesperante para el menos pálido. La erección fue liberada al fin, el más pequeño agrando un poco sus ojos y entre abrió su boca al ver aquella parte de Kagami, este solo lo miró extrañado.

-Es grande, Kagami-Kun.- Susurró mientras tomaba el miembro del más alto entre sus delgadas manos para así dirigirlo hasta su boca. Comenzó lentamente pasando la lengua por la punta, para luego colocar uno que otro beso que hacia retorcerse de placer a Kagami, abrió la boca y comenzó un vaivén suave y lento, recorriendo con la lengua la extensión del duro miembro del de cabellos rojos. Kagami solo se dedicaba a suspirar y soltar algunos gruñidos por el placer que empezaba a sentir, la boca de Kuroko empezó a moverse un poco más veloz y ágil mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su expresión era calmada, las reacciones del más alto se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y notorias, con su mano derecha le agarró el cabello a Kuroko, ayudándolo a marcar un ritmo mucho más rápido que el anterior.

-K-Kuroko… Y-Ya no…- Alcanzó a manifestar el 10 de Seirin cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando su orgasmo dentro de la boca de su sombra.

El ya nombrado se separó lentamente del miembro de su luz, mientras tragaba con un poco de dificultad, limpiándose el resto del fluido que le salía por la comisura de su labio, miró a Kagami mientras se relamía los labios, Kagami abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Me gusta, Kagami – Kun.- Le susurró sin dejar de mirar al muchacho más alto con un rubor fuerte, este simplemente lo atrajo con ambas manos hasta su boca, para besarlo una vez más, mientras sentía como Kuroko enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

Rápidamente, el de cabellos rojos dejó bajo suyo al más pequeño, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta la ropa interior del 11 de Seirin, pudo notar la nerviosa respiración de este cuando empezó a tirar de la prenda lentamente, mientras le besaba el cuello.

¡Y quedó fuera!, Kuroko miraba nervioso todo su cuerpo y el de su compañero, Kagami simplemente rió ante aquella inocente reacción, consiguió darle un par de mordidas leves en su pálido cuello, que seguramente, se volverían rojas y visibles más tarde.

-Kuroko, tranquilo, no pasa nada.- El más alto comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿Quieres que siga, o me detengo?

_**¿Desde cuándo me preocupo tanto por otras personas? ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo tanto por ti? No sé como una parte de mi cambio de esa forma, pero siento que soy feliz de esta manera, contigo… Juntos… Descubriendo algo nuevo**_

-Kagami – Kun.- Lo nombró su sombra mientras asentía levemente.- Quiero seguir, quiero estar contigo

-… Kuroko.- Lo beso mientras le abría lentamente las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas.

La verdad también estaba algo nervioso, ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal, si a Kuroko no le gustaba? Pero la pregunta que más vueltas daba en su mente era… ¿Y si lo lastimo? ¡No! ¡No quería lastimarlo! No se lo perdonaría. Llevó tres dedos hasta la boca del de cabellos celestes, este miró confundido a Kagami.

-Lámelos… Con esto evitaremos dolores

-…Si.- Obedeció, lamiendo los dedos de su compañero, que trataba de auto controlarse viendo aquella escena tan hermosa para él, con la otra mano, el de mirada rojiza acariciaba los pezones de su indefenso novio, este empezó a gemir ligeramente ante aquel contacto.

Retiró sus dedos de la boca de Kuroko y los posiciono en la entrada de este, lo besó, distrayéndolo un poco para luego comenzar con aquella tarea. Metió un dedo con cuidado, aun así el más bajo soltó un pequeño grito de dolor cerrando con mucha fuerza sus ojos, el segundo dedo le siguió haciendo tijeras y círculos lentamente.

-Kaga-mi… Kun.- Gimió Kuroko aferrándose a los cojines que estaban cerca de él, tratando de calmarse

Sintió el tercer dedo y fue ahí cuando el dolor se fue dando paso a una oleada de mucho placer, varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojitos mientras gemía mucho más alto, pidiendo más de ese contacto, Kagami solamente sonreía tras ver que Kuroko gozaba tanto como él. Retiró sus tres dedos para remplazarlos por su miembro, se posiciono mirando a Kuroko, este simplemente asintió

-Si te duele… por favor dime y me detendré.

-…Si, h-hazlo y-ya.- Logró pronunciar tratando de no dejarse llevar por el placer en ese momento.

-Iré con cuidado… Estamos juntos en esto.- Kagami sonrió con dulzura, con esa que muy pocas veces y a que muy pocas personas deja ver

_**¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué te amo tanto!? ¿¡Por qué me es inevitable perder la cordura contigo!? No logro responder esto aún, pero… me parece tan buena la sensación que me dejan estas preguntas sin respuestas**_

Empezó a entrar con cuidado, mordiéndole el cuello y el hombro a su sombra quien empezó a gemir mucho más fuerte que las otras veces, aferrándose al cuerpo de Kagami. No pudo evitar enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del más alto mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre, excitando mucho más a su luz.

Las primeras embestidas fueron suaves y lentas, prestando atención a como el cuerpo de Kuroko reaccionaba ante todas esas nuevas sensaciones que exploraban juntos, no tardó mucho como para que el de cabellos celestes moviera las caderas buscando más placer, sin embargo, Kagami no quería acciones, quería palabras.

-K-K…- Apenas podía hablar.- ¡Kagami – Kun! ¡M-más!… ¡M-más! ¡Aah!

Sonrió, era justo lo que estaba pidiendo, levanto un poco más las caderas del más bajo mientras este enredaba sus piernas al torso de su luz, tomó el miembro de Kuroko para empezar a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas. Ahora las embestidas eran mucho más rápidas y ambos muchachos estaban fuera de sí, gimiendo, pidiendo más, declarándose cuanto se amaban.

-¡Kagami-Kun!, y-yo no…. No p-puedo…

- Lo sé… Ngh N-ni yo… ¡AH!- El de ojos rojos se sentía cerca, cerró los ojos con fuerza apegándose más al frágil cuerpo del más bajo

- ¡Kagami – Kun!- Fue casi un grito de placer que salió de la boca del 11 de Seirin, derramando aquel liquido blanco y espeso sobre ambos abdómenes jadeando por el placer que aún seguía presente.

-¡Kuroko!- Pronto lo siguió el más alto, soltando toda su esencia dentro del frágil cuerpo de su novio, este se estremeció tras sentir como aquel liquido quedaba dentro suyo, soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió las últimas gotas.

Kagami miró a su pequeño muchacho con los ojos cansados, verlo ahí, bajo suyo, con sus dos ojitos brillando y su carita sonrojada y su respiración agitada… ¡Dios! No podía ser más lindo.

Salió del interior de Kuroko para acostarse a su lado, tomando las sabanas desparramadas, esperando a que ambas respiraciones se normalizaran. Kuroko se apegó al cuerpo del más alto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, Kagami rió débilmente ante aquella acción.

-No conocía esta parte de ti, Kuroko.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

-…Hm.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Kuroko antes de caer dormido, mientras sus dos manos abrazaban mucho más fuerte al de cabellos rojos

El mayor sonrió tras aquella pequeña escena. Tenían que descansar, mañana tendrían un día igual que otro, Kagami solo esperaba que Kuroko pudiera caminar normalmente al día siguiente y que ningún dolor estuviera presente. No faltó mucho para que él también se durmiera tras aquella noche tan agotadora

_**¿Cómo, desde cuando, por qué?... Ya no importaba, al diablo con todas aquellas idiotas preguntas, me gusta estar contigo…Cuando quedé dentro de tus redes, desde que empezaste a importarme y porque no puedo dejar de amarte tan fácilmente .Quiero estar contigo Kuroko, en las buenas y en las malas. Jamás pensé que llegara a querer de esta manera a una persona**_

_**Te amo… Tetsuya…**_

_:-:-:-:-_

**¡Yep¡ Intento de un Lemon ._.**

**Me surgió de la nada, empecé a escribirlo y pues… ¡Taraaaa! xD Aun que creo que los personajes no me salieron tan originales ._.**

**Espero que este bueno y que sea de su agrado ^^**

**¡Nos vemos! .-**


End file.
